Brianna (Comic Series)
Brianna is a character first introduced in Issue 95 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and a resident living in Hilltop Colony. She has a 12-year-old son, but has lost the rest of her family to the apocalypse. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Hardly anything is known about Brianna's life before or as the outbreak began apart from that she had a 12-year-old son and an aunt that she lost before the dead began to rise. She also had a daughter, sister, brother and a husband who she lost during the apocalypse. It is possible she lived near or at the Hilltop Colony before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Hilltop Colony Brianna's life at Hilltop before her appearance is mostly unknown, except she lost a boyfriend a few days before meeting Maggie . Volume 16: A Larger World Brianna first appeared with her son in the crowd surrounding Rick after he murdered Ethan. March To War Brianna is first introduced in Issue 109 when she notices Maggie mourning her husband, Glenn. Brianna talks to Maggie about losing her family and how it's normal to suffer. After introducing herself to Maggie they continue to talk about Gregory and their children. Brianna walks away moments later after remarking she respects Maggie for her morals and adopting Sophia. Days later, Brianna and Maggie continue to bound as they agree that Gregory is a "creep" while the children play. Volume 20: All Out War - Part One Brianna appears in a crowd of Hilltop in Issue 118. She listens to Maggie's speech and seems to agree with her about trusting Rick to win the war against Negan. Volume 21: All Out War - Part Two Brianna talks to Maggie about her decision to move the Alexandria residents into the Hilltop where food is now scarce. She expresses frustration that her son will have to compete to eat. She later helps the rest of the Hilltop by shooting at Negan's men and possibly killing a few. She informs Harlan Carson about Arnold and Richard developing a fever after the attack. Relationships Maggie Greene Brianna introduces herself to Maggie when the latter is mourning Glenn at his grave. They both have a conversation about how they lost people, and how it feels after months and years into the apocalypse. Brianna mentioned that she enjoyed talking to Maggie and stated she liked her more and more. Brianna is later show to extremely supportive of Maggie after her taking Hilltop's leadership. Gregory Brianna doesn't like Gregory and thinks he is a creep for flirting with the women in the Hilltop. It is likely he tried to flirt with her sometime in the past. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Brianna has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Comic Series Volume 16: A Larger World Volume 19: March To War Volume 20: All Out War - Part One Volume 21: All Out War - Part Two Trivia *Brianna had one of the largest known families before the apocalypse. ru:Брианна Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Unknown